


Your Majesty

by jesskrew



Series: Your Majesty [1]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesskrew/pseuds/jesskrew
Summary: Reaver was always a cold and calculated man. Or so everyone told him. He thought he was merely looking out for himself, as everyone should. He never let anyone get too close. He was too broken to let anyone see the real him. The man behind the mask; the façade that is Reaver.That is until the Princess came knocking about. He had seen her grow up and knew she was different. He could feel the Will coursing through her veins from the moment she was born. Her mother could feel it too. She could sense that her daughter was a Hero, like herself, and that is why she needed to make way for another generation of Heroes. Her son, Logan, was not a hero like she had hoped, but she loved them both equally. So, on the eve of her death, she had intrusted Reaver, her most beloved friend, to watch out for them from the shadows. And so, when he had heard whispers of a revolution starting against Logan, lead by the princess herself, he knew what was to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Reaver had planned this out for a while. Capture one of the rebels and chain him up; use him as bait. The princess and that awful Page will come running, trying in vain to free their friend. He hadn't decided if he was to kill the one they call "Kidd", but he knew he had to keep him alive long enough for the cavalry to show up and get this soiree going a bit. He heard the front door open, and Barry leading them into the ballroom. He couldn't wait to see the princess's skills for himself. He lead everyone into the ballroom and watched as the rebels were trying desperately to free their friend. Enough of this, he thought and raised the cage. The rebels were squawking about how horrible he was, and how Page would kill him. He just chuckled to himself and turned their attention to the "Wheel of Misfortune" as he liked to call it. He spun the wheel and watched as the pair fought through Hobbes, Hollow Men, Mercenaries, and Sand Furies. He was surprised to see that the Princess's skills have gotten almost as good as her mother's before she passed, though he didn't show it. Behind him, he heard Barry antagonizing one of the guests, and just as he was about to turn around and tell him that wasn't a wise idea, the guest turned and killed him. He sighed, Barry was one of his favourites; always so obedient in everything he did.  
"Well you can't have a secret society without a little secret, now can you?" he said with a fake smile on his face. He will have time to mourn Barry later.  
The balverines descended on the two, and the Princess and Page dispatched them quickly and efficiently.  
"Well I must say, you've made me out to be somewhat of a poor host. Rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests." He says to the two.  
"Now it's your turn, Reaver" Page seethed at him. She tried to take a shot at him, but he deflected it with ease off his cane. One of the perks of being the Hero of Skill, though nobody knew that about him anymore. Everyone who did, he killed off with ease.  
"Oh, my dear girl, why not stop all this bickering? The three of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party." He said jokingly, though under that, he was surprisingly serious. He wouldn't mind having both tied to a bed and gagged. But he had a feeling, that with the gleam in the princess's eyes, maybe he might get what he wanted.  
Page "revealed" that the woman was, in fact, the princess. Which he was very well aware of, but he didn't tell her that. He said something about not getting in between siblings, which is not necessarily true; there was that one time. He heard a shot ricochet off the door behind him as he walked out, and heard them freeing their friend from the cage that imprisoned him.  
Since Barry was gone, he would need to find a new right-hand man, and soon. He could feel himself getting restless. He needed a good bed, and he needed one quick.


	2. Pop-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaver was always a cold and calculated man. Or so everyone told him. He thought he was merely looking out for himself, as everyone should. He never let anyone get too close. He was too broken to let anyone see the real him. The man behind the mask; the façade that is Reaver.  
> Reaver cannot seem to get the Queen out of his mind, so he decides to pay her a visit

He thought frequently of the princess in the months after his first encounter with her at his last party. Though I suppose now she was Queen. The revolution was a success, Logan overthrown and Jessamine on the throne as the new monarch of Albion. He had a few gatherings since then, but no one left him as curious as her. He wondered if she had the same warm skin her mother did. At times he felt like Sparrow, or as he had known her, Eleanor, would frown at such insinuations about her children. They were close, Eleanor and him. They had a few good bed breaking nights… and mornings, but they never lead to anything. As was the way it was with Reaver. But he did cherish their friendship, to the extent that she knew things no one alive knew. They weren't alive because old age had killed them, actually, most people being quite young, but because anyone who found out such details about the life before he was Reaver, he had executed. More like tortured, actually. Very slowly and painfully.  
But alas, now no one alive knew his secrets. The memory of Eleanor saddened him, and he needed a stiff drink to wash away the pain, and the lonely ache. Sure, he had a multitude of people he fucked on occasion, but no one ever sated him like Eleanor did. Maybe the Princess would, he wondered. He decided must test this; his curiosity could not be quenched until he knew. So set forth an unexpected drop in that the Queen was most definitely not expecting.  
"Reaver, what a welcome surprise!" The Queen purred at him. She was holding a chalice of wine and seemed to be a little drunk from it. Reaver suspected she had more than just this chalice.  
"I thought I might pop in and check in on our new monarch, and seems you are doing just as well as expected." He smirked and wondered if she could tell his original intentions of this evening. "Original" because he liked his women conscious when he bed them, and Jessamine seemed to be quite inebriated.  
So without a second thought, he scooped up the Queen, earning him a disapproving look, but no complaint. He assumed she was too drunk to argue with him, and he trucked up the stairs and down the hall, with the Queen in his arms, bridal style. She had drifted off to sleep, her eyelids fluttering already. He laid her down on the bed, and tucked her in. A very soft thing to do, but his intentions were not of the purest form, and he would do well to keep that in his mind at all times, he thought to himself. He hesitated, looking at the soft, red, plump lips gracing her face. Maybe one taste wouldn't hurt, would it? So he gently leaned down, and kissed her lips, savouring the way they felt under his own. They were soft, and he felt like he would never get enough of them. He unconsciously leaned in, and Jessamine leaned in as well. He had not realized that Jess had been watching him, and was taken back when she kissed him back feverously, full of lust and passion. He moaned into the kiss, then, realizing what was happening, snapped back to reality and pulled away from her, breathless. Both their faces were flushed, and they were both panting, heavily. He quickly gathered his coat and headed for the door.  
"Reaver please stay…" He heard the Queen mutter.  
"I cannot, for I only stopped in to check on your well-being, Your Majesty. And now that I have, I bid you goodnight" And with that, he closed the door behind him, and went out into the night.  
What was he doing? Why was he so emotionally swept up in her? He asked himself but could not come up with any reasonable answer. He had a taste of her tonight and realized he would never get enough. He realized he needed her like an opiate addict heeded his next fix. And so, with that thought firmly set in his head, he sauntered off into the night, pondering what might become of this new feeling that he hadn't felt since…. Well since Oakvale. But he wouldn't dwell on past memories tonight. They were too painful, and he didn't want to spoil the memory of the Queen's lips on his. Oh, how he wished for her touch again. And soon, his wish would be granted.


End file.
